


Liner Notes

by wynnesome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Eyeliner, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Palette Challenge, Puns & Word Play, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/pseuds/wynnesome
Summary: When it comes to Bucky's self-image, Steve and Tony have to draw the line somewhere.





	Liner Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Back on April 27, 2018, a few of us in the 616 Stony Discord ended up in a conversation about writing fics based on makeup prompts. One idea was to write fic based upon the names of makeup colors/products you own. This morphed into the "palette challenge," using the names of colors in a palette as prompts.
> 
> I loved the potential in the idea of working with outrageously named cosmetic products, but I own and wear very little makeup, so figured I probably wouldn't be participating myself. But then I thought about the one item of makeup I do use on a fairly regular basis, and a very tiny fic was born. It turned out to be neither 616 nor Stony, but such is the way of things sometimes!
> 
> Several months later, I mentioned to [SilverInStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars) that I had written a ficlet, and she encouraged me to post it and "Start the thing, Start the thing!" So here it is!

Completing the precise outline and sharp corners with his favorite "Blackest Black" eyeliner pencil, Bucky nodded at the mirror in satisfaction. It was always good for the eyes to match the soul.  
  
At some point during their night out, inhibitions lowered amidst the pulsing of lights and bass and bodies, he thinks he might have made the mistake of sharing the thought.  
  
He's not sure whether to blame Steve or Stark, or maybe both members of that dickheaded duo, but when he walks into his bathroom the next day, he finds his black liner splintered by the sink, and next to the pieces, a set of three new, matching pencils.

They're purple, brown, and gold, bearing the respective engravures: "Passionate," "Precious," and "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of black eyeliner is the only makeup I wear with any regularity. Last time I had to replace my liner pencil, there was a choice of regular black, or "blackest black." I'm still not sure what the difference is, but the idea for this ficlet came from my "Blackest Black" eyeliner by Kiss New York.
> 
> The others came from searching online for appropriate colors and names. I ended up pulling from [this set](https://www.youniqueproducts.com/products/view/US-22102-00), albeit changing the color names around a little bit because I needed "Perfect" to be something other than black.


End file.
